equivalence of happiness
by beenwire
Summary: what happens when Edward Elric and his brother gets sent to a familiar little village so they can be happy? contains spoilers for the manga and the second brotherhood anime.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hi there everyone beenwire here with my first story fan fic crossover thing ever ever! On this site at least but you'll never find my stories on DA because I deleted them because they sucked lololol anyway this is a full metal alchemist brotherhood and my little pony crossover so it will have nothing to do with the first animé only the Manga and second anime and takes place in the last few episodes so spoiler warning for those who have not read or watched that far in, OK enough of me talking..or typing or whatever lets start this story!

Chapter one:

Edward Elric stood once again in the pearly white nothingness that surrounded the gate in front of him, he paid little attention to the metal remains of his automail arm embedded in his newly restored right arm and stood ready to give up the one thing that had caused him all of his pain and misery.

"so I suppose your here for your brother am I right?" truth said as it sat in front of the gate with Edward's left leg, "yeah and I've got your payment right here!" Edward said pointing to his own gate that lay behind him and the very source of his alchemy.

Truth mouth twitched into a smirk before placing its hand on its face "so its come to that?" Truth said as its mouth turned into a smile "you do realise that without your gate you can no longer use alchemy right?" Truth said before pointing a white finger at Edward and asking "are you really willing to lower yourself to a simple human?" Edward smirked at this and said "what do you mean lower myself that's all I've ever been a simple human who could not even save a little girl" Edward said while looking at the pearly emptiness that was to the side of his gate, "i was always convinced I could fix everything with alchemy and I became deluded, alchemy has done nothing but make everything worse so even if its the ultimate science in the eyes of the world and universe?, to me my brother comes first" Edward finished.

Truth's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown before it spoke "no",

Edward stared blankly at Truth before yelling "what do you mean no?, me and al have suffered so much to set everything right again and after I was willing to give up my alchemy to do just that you just say no?" Edward shouted with anger before yelling "WHY?".

Truth stood up before speaking " that's just it Edward you gave up too much happiness when you suffered and so the balance of alchemy must be restored, so effectively as much as I hate to say this...i owe you" Truth grumbling out the last part while Edward stared blankly at Truth.

Edward who had finally processed what Truth had said he pointed to Truth "what are you talking about?" he asked to which Truth replied "is it not obvious? Your going somewhere where you can be happy" Edward looked at Truth with an angry expression and said "i don't want happiness I want al back!"

Truth just looked at Ed with a confused expression "what are you talking about? He's going with you" truth said before the gate behind it opened up and long dark hands reached out and grabbed Edward and Alphonse who was sitting behind the gate and then started to pull them in,

"wait damnit! what are you taking from us?" Edward desperately asked while pulling against the hands dragging him towards the gate as Truth looked at the whole scene "how should I know? I'm not in charge over there, well good look Edward Elric!" Truth said as it watched the gate finish pulling them in and start to close.

Before Edward passed out he felt a strange sensation in his right shoulder.

End authors note: The end of the chapter second one please review because I need to be informed about how to better my grammar and sentence structure because I know there's something wrong with those and I need to know what they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Start authors note: hi everyone its me beenwire with chapter two of my awesome story anyway apparently I have someone following my story now so thank you person and I only just realized I forgot to put one of those disclaimer things at the beginning of the first chapter so I'll do that now.

Disclamer: I do not own full metal alchemist or my little pony they belong to square enix and hasbro and even though I would like to own fullmetal alchemist so square enix can't mess it up with sequels that are downright offensive to long time fans like some other series they own *coughfinalfantasycough* I don't and so I will not try to make any money from this work of fanfiction ether un intentionally or intentionally.

Chapter two! Ed gets some limbs but he doesn't:

Edward felt like his brain was being stirred by a soup ladle, his thoughts a slowly reorganising jumbled mess as he felt the wind and grass brush gently against his face, slowly once his head felt like it was no longer spinning he opened his eyes.

His vision was immediately assaulted by UV rays, burning at his eyes and making him strain with all his might to keep them open and as he finally felt like the sun wasn't trying to Gough out his eyeballs he tried to take in the scenery around him.

Everything was a blurred blue and green mess and as he looked around franticly for anything familiar he noticed a patch of gold..wait gold? That's when his brain kicked into overdrive and the events that occurred during the battle with Father his meeting with Truth came back to him, al had a body again! A body that had spent years in the gate without any exercise or proper nourishment! Was he even alive? He had to know right away! "AL" Ed yelled his through aching the golden patch did not move so Ed desperately tried to move over to it and only then did he realize how numb he felt, he could only bailey feel his left fingers and his legs were worse and so he resorted to dragging himself over with his arms.

"...llo?..ou alr..?"

after finally reaching the golden blob Edward yelled "AL!" and tried gently shaking him with his arms, he did this until he saw the blob roll over and heard a barely audible groan.

"..an..ou..ear..e?"

Ed let out a breath he did not know he was holding in and as his vision began to clear he noticed more of his brother, his soft face, his golden hair, his beautiful wings...wait wings?, at this point Edward went into panic mode as he took in more of his brother, he was covoured in light brown fur and had a small cute little snout as well as short pointy ears, his hands and feet had been replaced with smooth marshmallow like hooves and his ribcage stuck outwards a bit, as Edward looked lower down he saw a small pouch type thing between the middle of Al's legs and the golden tail that now sprouted from his brothers backside and Edward felt blood rush to his face as he realised what he was looking at and quickly looked down at his suddenly very interesting hoof..wait what?.

"..ky I know you can hear me so say something already!"

Edward stared in horror at his red hoof and then he finally realised that he and his brother were both some kind of winged midget horse things! Edward tried to stand but then his body had enough and his right hoof and the port around his auto mail leg started to bleed quite a lot.

As Ed fell to the grassy ground he heard a gasp and as he started passing out he noticed a purple shape rush in front of him.

Authers note end: ok so here is the second chapter and the third one I will begin work on right after this, also I tried matching the writing style to how the character is thinking and I need to know if I did it right so please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: *checks * "oh hay your back" Ed said "so i am, how long was i gone for?" i ask "around 4 weaks" Ed answars "FOUR WEEKS?" i yell "yep all your fans think your dead" Ed says chearfully "WHAT?...wait i have fans" *checks list of watchers and faveriters"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story Hasbro and square enix do and I'm not making any money from this.

Chapter 3: yeah about those limbs

Edwards head was pounding once again as he began to slip back into conscience and he slowly became aware of the warmth of soft cloth that wrapped around his front arm and leg port, he let out a groan of pain and heard a soft voice talk to him in a comforting manner "it will be OK little one you'll feel better soon" the soft voice made Ed feel safe, as if nothing could hurt him if he was near its source.

Slowly Edward began to open his eyes and when he did he saw a slightly blurred shape with what appeared to be long brown hair, Edward stared at the shape while his brain tried to wrestle with the impossible idea that had entered it before the shape spoke with the same soft voice "oh good your awake so how are you feeling?" that was it, before Ed realized what he was doing he wrapped his arms around the shape and burred his tear covered face in its chest and cried "mother!" the shape made a small gasping sound and Edward noticed that the shape felt soft as if it was covered in fur.

As Edwards vision cleared he started to take in more features of the shape, he noticed that the ends of her hair were slightly pink, looking at her face he noticed blue eyes in place of the grey eyes he hoped to see and that she was covered in butter yellow fur "sorry I think you may be confusing me with somepony else sorry" Edward noticed that the shape was infarct the same weird horse thing he and his brother were turned into.

Edwards eyes welled with tears before he tried to lay once again on the bed that he was in only to feel something sticking out of his back making it difficult to get comfortable, "are you lost little one? Do you know were your home is? Your mother must be worried sick knowing her little colt has gone missing" as soon as the yellow horse like thing said "little" a wave of anger spread over Edward "IM 18 WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IM A KID?" he yelled at the yellow horse thing who cowered a bit "i'm sorry" it whispered before slowly looking up and asking in a slightly shaky voice "b-but you still have family and friends that will wonder where you are right?"

Edward stared at the floor before answering "my mother died and I don't know or really care were my bastard of a father went" the horse thing winced at the unusually strong language before realising what he said "that's horrible" she said as tears welled up in her eyes and as Edward got a closer look at her he asked a question that he realised he should have asked sooner "what are you exactly?"

she stared at him before she began to answer "well i-" only to be cut off by the sound of hoofsteps coming up the stares into the room that they were in "fluttershy what's with all the shouting? Is the other one awake?" Edward looked to the stairway to see a purple horse like thing with some sort of horn growing out of its head and a lizard type thing following it.

The horse thing looked around the room before spotting them and walking over to the one he assumed to be fluttershy "he has stopped bleeding now right?" she asked rather sheepishly before

fluttershy nodded "yes but no matter how hard I looked I could not find a way to get that weird armour of his back leg so I could only bandage around the top of it...sorry twilight" fluttershy said to the horse thing apparently named twilight "well don't worry I'm sure he can tell us as well as answer a few more questions that we may have" twilight confidently said, upon hearing this Edward snorted "and why the hell should I tell you anything?" he asked but at this twilight looked at him with an angry expression "why? WHY? Listen bub! Me and fluttershy had to drag you and your friend all the way from the edge of the everfree forest and It didn't help that you kept bleeding on me throughout the entire trip! I'm giving you shelter while you heal up as well so you're going to answer my questions whether you like it or not!" she was practically in Edwards face when she finished and so he just nodded "good! Now lets get started" she said "OK first off how do we get your leg armour off? Fluttershy needs to check for injuries" she asked and Ed just gave her a blank expression before replying "its automail" twilight gave him a puzzled expression and asked "automail? What's that?" Edward sighed "automail is a prosthetic limb that is used as a replacement for the original one" he answered.

Upon hearing this she winced and looked at his leg with a scared expression before stuttering "r-replace? You mean you?" she couldn't finish her sentence, the thought of the process of losing one's limb being too much for her, "look I did something stupid when I was younger and I paid for it alight?" Ed said in an irritated tone, the purple unicorn looked at him with a sorry expression before

asking "can you tell me your name?" Edward looked at her before looking down at his hooves "Ed"

he muttered.

The lizard thing looked at him "Ed? What kind of name is that?" as It asked this Edward looked at it

and gave it a scowl "its the name that my mom gave to me, you got a problem with that you take it up with me" the lizard looked away worriedly and then walked off muttering "and I thought Alphonse was a strange name..." the name echoed in Edwards mind for a few seconds before it clicked and Ed bolted upright, were was his brother? Was he alive? Did he freeze or starve? Edward had to find out "wait!" he said before moving quickly in front" The one who was with me! What happened to him? Is he alive?" he said now almost on top of twilight who shocked at his outburst channelled magic into her horn "Alphonse is fine, he was malnourished when we found him so he is downstairs eating" Edward let out a sigh of relief before he felt him self being lifted back into the bed he was on after which twilight spoke to him "now stop worrying and get some rest" she then looked at fluttershy "fluttershy can you go check on Alphonse for me?" she asked,

fluttershy nodded and went down the stairs.

The sun was just beginning to set as Edward was laying on the bed slowly eating some soup by lapping it up with his tongue as twilight watched him "so were is your home?" she asked and edward looked up before staring at his soup "me and Al came from a town far away from here, its filled with hills and green grass so you can just lay up against a tree and watch the clouds go by, and it has some of the nicest people you'll ever meet" he said while smiling sadly, twilight looked at him with a slightly confused expression before looking at him with a small smile "sounds like a lovely place! do you think I could come visit some time?" she asked and Edward looked at her with a slightly worried expression "well I don't really know its pretty far away an-" Edward was interrupted by a loud crash followed by screams from downstairs, Edward and twilight quickly got to there hooves and ran downstairs as fast as they could to find the library completely ruined with books on the floor and the door knocked off its hinges, Edward looked around but could not see Al or bumblespy or whatever the yellow ones name was anywhere, then he heard Al scream from outside "BROTHER!" Al yelled and as Ed looked outside he noticed two figures running into a forest each carrying a pegasus, before twilight could stop him Edward took off after them at a speed that would rival a certain pegasus that Edward hadent met yet but for some reason knew he would meet soon.

End authers note: ok so its been three weeks all I can say is sorry, but hay i'm going on holiday tommorow so thats a whole weak to work on the story so expect more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Authers note: the scene decends onto a bedroom with light seeping In though a gap in the curtains, coffee mugs lay on a clustered desk under which is a tower computer case containing a quad core cpu and an nvidia gt 440 series graphics processing unit, suddenly the computer switches on and a strawberry blond haired figure that was laying in the bed opens one eye "its been a looong time, how have you been?"

"insert disclaimer from the last few chapters here"

Chapter four: in which Ed goes into the forest

Edward ran as fast as he could ignoring the voice of twilight yelling behind him and was soon surrounded in the green florescent trees just ending there cycle of photosynthesis due to the setting sun stopping the chlorophyll in the leaves from reacting with the uv rays from the sun which if this was the case and they were still reacting would have created starch and also made oxygen as a by-product, but Edward had little time to think of such long winded and currently pointless thoughts despite this act of photosynthesis being the very thing that helped keep every oxygen breathing creature in this world alive, for his brother had been captured as well as that yellow winged horse that was with him..what was her name...oh yeah fluttershy that was it.

After Edward almost got spotted by a manticore that was eating what Ed saw to be a mutilated bunny, he decided to slow down and follow the footprints more carefully,

after a while of walking he noticed how weird it felt to walk in his new horse body, before he was just using his front limbs to push himself across the bed and force himself into a somewhat comfortable sitting position and even then it felt weird with the lack of fingers and toes.

As he was walking the cold grass tickled at his hooves creating an odd sensation, more so on his bandaged front left hoof as he dragged it along the ground with each step and his automale leg tingling slightly due to the cold.

After thinking about how weird his body felt Eds thoughts drifted to Al and how he was coping with his new body, with all the changes that had happened to him since that day he must be pretty shook up considering his soul was transferred to a suit of armour he wasn't able to eat or sleep or feel anything for years and now that he had a body again it was in the form of a horse, then again it couldn't be all bad for him could it? he could eat and sleep again and al always liked animals, plus he had wings so that was a bonus.

Eds thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him "come out I know your there" Edward said calmly before the head of twilight popped out of a bush followed by the rest of her body, she turned to Edward and said "why did you run off like that? I could have got my friends to help you" Ed turned around and slowly started walking with twilight following "i don't work well with large groups of people I'm not familiar with" he said as they continued walking the pearly moonlight shining against their coats, twilight looked at him with a slightly angry but sad expression "you don't have to do everything alone you know" she said,

"i know that, I just need to be able to trust whoever is helping me" he replied as the trees began spacing out slowly as they walked, "do you trust me?" twilight asks and gets a slight smirk from Edward in return "they took your friend too didn't they? So it looks like we'll have to" he replied as they entered a clearing.

The clearing was eerily devoid of life with the only sound being the wind blowing through the trees,

the burning smell was at its peak and the ground was covered in ash "what happened here? Theres way too much ash for just a camp fire and its spread all over" twilight said as she looked at the ash covered ground, Edward lifted his hoof up and inspected the ash that had collected on his hoof noticing glistening specks scattered about the ash "diamond..but why? There needs to be pressure for carbon to atomize this way naturally.." Edward wondered out loud "what are you talking about?" twilight asked and Edward turned to look at her before replying "carbon is what diamonds are made from, if you burn something under intense pressure and in the right way the carbon atoms kind of stack onto each other so they can't move easily, that's why diamonds are so hard" he anwered before frowning and looking at the ground "but this doesn't make sense there's not nearly enough heat or pressure created in a camp fire for that kind of reaction" he looked up to see a confused looking twilight "carbon? You mean this black ash is an element?" she asked before looking at him with suspicion "hay how do you even know about chemical elements anyway? They were only discovered around 4 years ago and are still a very advanced science subject even in canterlot!"

she asked as she watched Ed retrieve a non ash covered stick from the edge of the clearing and draw a circle followed by another smaller circle inside the first and then one diagonal square followed by a straight square inside the first "where I come from elements and atoms are almost common knowledge, you could walk into a book store from almost any town and buy a periodic table of elements" Ed said before placing both hooves on the outside of the circle which then began to glow with a white light "this is a transmutation circle in case your wondering, right now I'm using it to check the composition of this ash" Edward said and twilight closed her mouth, after a few seconds Edward spoke again "lets see, there's carbon but no cellulose or lignin so it can't be wood that burned so then what did th-" Edward gasped and the light from the transmutation circle faded before he whispered in a fearful voice "iron." suddenly Ed started slamming on the ground with his good hoof scattering ash onto his chest and front legs "shit!shit!SHIT!" he yelled as he looked ahead with his eyes blazing in anger "hay calm down! What's so bad about iron?" twilight asked slightly worried "iron is one of the ingredients in blood, those sick freaks have been burning living creatures to try and turn the carbon in there bodies to diamond!" Edward explained his voice dripping with venom, twilight looked at him for a second, her pupils shrunk as a result of shock "no, no that can't be! Nothing could ever be so selfish enough to do-" she stopped speaking as she noticed an object under her front hoof, she lifted it to examine the object and gasped in horror, underneath her hoof was the charred but unmistakable form of a rabbits leg bone.

Twilight couldn't stop her self and soon the ground in front of her was covered in vomit, twilight kept vomiting till her stomach was empty before looking up with eyes full of tears "how? How the hay can we save them from something like that, something which does not see any value in anothers life except for there body?! Fluttershy and Al are gonna die and there's nothing I can do!, through her blurred vision she saw the red shape of Edward move towards the circle from earlier, there was a flash of light and then she felt a hoof wipe the tears from her checks "I know your upset by this but we need to keep moving, fluttershy and Al could be in trouble and need our help" Edward said to twilight as she slowly stopped crying "but how can we win? What could two ponies do against something that would burn us to ash if it had the chance?" she croaked and ed bent down so he was eye level with her "you've got four good legs, so get up and use them to do what you need to, if we let ourself s drown in self doubt then we will only ever wonder why we did nothing when there were ones who needed us" he said in a low but firm voice and twilight looked at the ground for a few moments before looking towards the footprints made from ash leading out of the clearing, blazing anger in her eyes "how dare they, HOW DARE THEY! If anything thinks it can break down MY library door and scatter MY books all over the floor then steal MY friends then they've got another thing coming! I'll show them what happens when they mess with the student OF THE PRINCESS!" she said as she stomped onwards following the footprints.

Edward followed slightly worriedly after seeing her with anger rivalling teachers and while he didn't show it he was terribly worried about Al.

Meanwhile about a kilometre away from Ed and Twilight in a clearing:

around four diamond dogs currently guarded a flimsy cage crudely constructed with vines and branches, inside the cage two pegasi where cuddled up together trying to keep warm in the cold and damp environment that was the forest, fluttershy was shaking and scared, when they where being taken to the cage fluttershy saw a pit surrounded by wooden spikes the bottom covered in some black substance, she didn't know why but when she was carried near it she got a feeling of fear, not just the normal fear when she saw something large or foreign to her, it was as if she was so scared she just wanted to give up all hope, she knew she had to be strong to comfort Al, he was so young and childlike in innocence when she looked after him while Ed was asleep and she never wanted to let someone like that feel what she felt when she looked at that pit.

After a while she felt a boiling feeling in her stomach, she recognized this feeling from a time before twilight and spike arrived in ponyville when she learned to be assertive, it felt great at first no one pushing her around but she got a little too into it and ended up being worse than the ponies that pushed her around to begin with, and when pinkie pie and rarity tried to stop her she couldn't believe it! Her friends wanted her to go back to being a push over, they didn't like it now that fluttershy could fight back, she remembered yelling at them telling quite bluntly that they would never amount to anything, she felt so bad about it that she locked her self in her home and refused to pay the fee for being taught how to be assertive because it didn't help her and only made things worse.

She wondered who she could be hating, maybe twilight? After all if she had been downstairs with her she would have been able to fight off the dimand dogs...no she couldn't pin this on twilight, this was her fault, she should have tried to fight and protect Alphonse but she was so scared and useless that she could only watch as they were both snatched up! And now they were stuck in a cage and she was still acting useless, and now she couldn't even put on a brave face for Alphonse! She was supposed to keep him comfortable and now look at him smiling away in terror, oh fluttershy why are you so..so...wait what?.

Alphonse was sitting there with a calm expression on his face, despite the danger they were in his eyes were full of optimism and fluttershy felt tears forming around her eyes, why couldn't she be brave for once? Why couldn't she be like rainbow dash and twilight?

"please don't cry" fluttershy looked up and saw Alphonse looking at her with concern in his eyes as fluttershys tears hit the floor of the cage "I envy you" she croaked "why can you be strong when I'm a nervous wreck? Why can't I be the brave one for once?!" she sobbed as she lay down flat on the floor of the cage.

"you don't have to be brave, to tell you the truth I'm terrified but that doesn't matter because I have someone I have someone to believe in who I know won't let me down" he said with a smile.

Fluttershy looked up with tears still in her eyes and sniffed "really?" she asked

"yeah, Ed may not think everything through sometimes but he has never let me down in all my life, when we were younger we where in an accident and I nearly died, but Ed risked his life to bring me back even when we both had nothing to return to, now I'm just glad I feel him every day and see that he is still alive and well" Alphonse explained, "but how do I do that? How can I be strong when I feel like such a coward?" she asked,

"well you said that you managed to stop that dragon from hurting your friends right?"

al asked "well yes but that was because my friends where in danger, and besides I don't really like it when that happens, its like somepony else is in my mind and I'm always afraid i'll hurt somepony else" she replied and al smiled "well there you go then, just believe in the fluttershy that your friends believed in when you stopped that dragon" he said, fluttershy looked at the ground for a while, her tears now gone completely, her face then turned to one of determination "your right" she said.

Meanwhile on another planet far far away but in the same time frame, around 10 am to be exact, a perfect time for coffee and toast..ok I'll stop talking now:

Roy mustang sat at his desk, munching on toast, his elbows resting on the desk and after swallowing he exhaled through his nose and then gave the desk a kick and then placed the the toast on the plate.

After a while he sighed "riza are you going to stand there all day or come in?" he asked followed by a yelp outside his office and the sound of the door opening, the sound of leather squeaking on the floor filled Roy's ears getting louder and louder before stopping "you wanted to speak with me sir?"

he heard a voice full of seriousness say, roy nodded "its about fullmetal and his brother. I think there still alive" he said and the sound of boots shuffling slightly filled the air "sir with all due rispect its been almost two days and nothing has appeared in the transmutation array, I miss them too but don't you think its possible that Ed couldn't find something to trade for Alphonse and ended up being killed by the rebound?" riza asked "thats exactly what I think is impossible riza" replied Roy.

"sir?" risa asked in a questioning manner "alchemy's law of equivalent exchange always applies, its the reason why you can't completely destroy something with alchemy, you can break it down into atoms of equal number to what you used as material but you can't make something completely dissapear, its the same with a failed human transmutation, you may not have a living human but something must happen to the base material, most often its a vessel unable to support life with the heart and lungs fused together, and sometimes the legs are formed, in very rare cases an actual vessel is created, which if kept under constant medical care can remain functioning but still will obviously lack a soul. After Eds transmutation there was nothing no atoms, no body, no Ed and Al being perfectly fine, absolutely NOTHING" he said before leaning back in his chair and placing his palm on his forehead "so if they can't be destroyed completely is it possible they were transported somewhere else?" riza asked "that's exactly what I think lieutenant, and I plan to find out where they are".

Authers notes: sorry for the ridiculus two mounth wait but I think I have an idea of what's actually going to happen and what the story will involve, also I got my maths test results back and I passed so yay for me no more triangulation sums, now if only I had some simple questions on hexadecimal because I actually understand that anyway I hope you guys are happy with this, d-4=9


	5. Chapter 5

Equivalence of happiness chapter five

in which forrest related stuff happen's also I watched a clockwork orange, I was disappointed by the lack of oranges but the music was good as well as the camera work, anyway s enough about my film watching on with the story!

To say twilight was angry was an understatement, she was absolutely furious! If those kidnappers had damaged so much as a feather on fluttershy's wings they would pay.

The forest had become less dense as she walked and a light could be seen maybe 30 to 40 yards ahead of her, she would be there soon and then she would be able to save fluttershy.

"hay twilight" Edward said as he walked out of a bush, twilight who had forgotten Ed had gone ahead of her to scout the area was taken completely by surprise and swallowed a scream before glaring at Ed

"well the encampment appears to be inhabited by these weird bipedal things and they have fluttershy and Al locked in a flimsy cage made out of sticks next to some sort of pit thing, the encampment appears to be around 40 meters squared and is littered with rocks which should help us to ea-" Edward stopped his needlessly long winded explanation when he noticed twilight glaring at him with an unamused look on her face "uh the encampment is of a relatively small size and we should be able to sneak in and rescue Al and fluttershy easily" Ed replied quickly.

After Twilight and Ed got near the edge of the clearing they watched as what twilight knew to be a diamond dog walk past where they were hiding, they then quickly ran a nearby rock and hid behind it, they repeated this pattern slowly getting closer to the cage, about half way there they had to sneak past some tents, noticing some bushes Ed motioned for twilight to lower herself to the ground, after she and Ed were both low on the ground they started to slowly shuffle along the ground so as to not be seen, Edward's leg port was starting to tingle due to the cold, the bandage not offering much resistance to natures lack of warmth, his automale was not fairing well ether, the dirt was starting to get into the axle of the hoof part and was making it more difficult to move, looking around Ed noticed that there was a small basin of water surrounded by damp mud with a dark substance mixed in, by some stroke of luck the water was clear and must have been changed recently, Edward motioned to twilight to stop and then motioned to the basin before getting a quick nod in return followed by an annoyed glare that probably meant something along the lines of "be quick about it".

As Ed sneaked over to the washing basin and began carefully washing his automale leg twilight continued to hide near the tent waiting for Ed to hurry up and finish so she could get to fluttershy,

"lling the truth"! Twilight suddenly heard a high pitched voice from inside the tent, noticing a shadow through the thin material she carefully moved forward to hear more clearly

"me just break into tree house and take ponies, They not even fight back like a proper pack would! they much more useful as diamonds" the voice said with pride "yet you act so full of yourself kol"

another deeper voice said, "me no see why we have to wait before taking more ponies, they are so weak we could easily take whole town!" who twilight now assumed was kol said "do not forget your place kol, you would be...well you would still be an idiot but much less of one to remember that I am the alpha" the deep voice replied "for now, but when I take you down and I alpha there will be changes!" the high pitched voice said with confidence, "very well kol, when you watch both of your parents be killed right in front of you by a manticore, when you scale the mountains of the northern lands, when you learn to read and Wright with only the vague memories of the alphabet that your father taught you and what is scribbled in those caves, when you hide in a cellar of an inn for 2 years with nothing to do but study unicorn biology from what books are stored there until whatever life the inn supports dies, when you turn a pack of 12 who are on the verge of starvation into 11 competent fighters, THEN, you are worthy of taking my place" the deep voice spoke, silence filled the tent "get the pit ready, we will begin making our diamonds soon" the deep voice said "yes alpha patiendo" kol said quickly.

Twilight was shocked, flutter shy would probably be killed if she didn't hurry up and get to her, she looked back to the basin to see Ed had finished washing his automale and was ready to go, she quickly started shuffling along the ground again and closer to the next rock.

Fluttershy saw a lone diamond dog exit the tent and start talking with a two of the others before it started to walk up the slope towards the cage,

looking around her she noticed that there were very few guards around now as most had gone to sleep in the tents leaving an open path leading directly into the forest,

now with a determained look on her face fluttershy whispered to Alphonse "If things take a turn for the worst I have a plan to get us out of here" Alphonse looked at her and nodded for her to continue "i'll get that diamond dog to drop us and we can run straight into the forest, there's hardly any guards around so it should be easy to get away" she finished and Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"all right ponies time to be diamonds!" the diamond dog that had now reached the cage said before opening it and grabbing both ponies by there manes, the diamond dog began carrying them down the slope towards the pit.

Fluttershy could feel the cool air rushing against her fur, the moonlight that shone down had become almost blinding against her retinas, possible due to the lack of sleep and water, or perhaps it was her, for all she new it could be her bodies own way of telling her to give in? That she should just forget this plan of escape and hope that it turns out for the best? To just give in like she did so many times in the past?! NO! That was not what she would do!

And in one quick motion from her adrenalin clogged legs she gave the diamond dog a hard buck in the testosterone glands,

the diamond dog imedietly locked up in pain and released both fluttershy and Alphonse before falling to the ground in pain, fluttershy allowed herself a brief moment of pride that she was brave,

this brief moment was cut short when she noticed that they had been dropped over the bank of the slope and before she or Al could react they both began rolling down the bank at a fast speed, hitting pebbles and rocks on there way down before landing in the pit.

Her sides hurt, and a small trickle of blood dribbled down her face from a cut above her left eye, as her head stopped ringing she saw Al in a simpler state to her, although his skin appeared to be weaker than hers leaving him with a lot more cuts that were bleeding, fluttershy felt horrible, she should have just waited for help to arrive instead of acting on her own, she looked at Alphonse as tears began to well up in her eyes "I'm so sorry Alphonse, I should have just waited for help but instead I just caused us more pain" she said weakly, to her surprise however Al was smiling "don't worry, Ed's nearby I just know it" he said with weak enthusiasm before a load voice was heard "well kol, it appears even the weak pony was able to render you crying like a baby!" fluttershy shifted her weight so she could look up easier, there she saw a diamond dog dressed in a long brown cloak, the cloak its self appeared to be covered in numerous small circles but due to the low amount of light she couldn't see them very well, "well as much as this disgusts me my pack needs there trivial shiny stones to keep there minds away from petty violence" the diamond dog spoke before extending on of its relatively slender arms towards one of the sticks, as soon as the arm made contact there was a bright flash and the top of the stick was aflame, the diamond dog did this to the other three sticks with the same result illuminating the surrounding area, fluttershy now saw the diamond dog more clearly, it had purple eyes with a short snout, its fur was a dark grey mixing in well with the darkness of the forest, the diamond dog turned around to look up at the full moon held aloft in the night sky, fluttershy's attention was now brought to the cloak, most of the circles that covered it were a dark crimson and appeared to have been left unclean to fall victim to dirt, obscuring what was drawn in the centre of them, a few of them however were a violet colour and appeared to have been kept in good condition allowing fluttershy to see the patterns in the centre, some of them were triangles contained in squares, the most violet one of them was a spiral shape leading to the centre, one however was a square surrounded by four triangles and the centre of this appeared to have been singed.

The diamond dog began to walk to a small tent, near the tent there was a peg in the ground with a piece of rope attached to it, as to what the rope was connected to, the answer was relieved after a sharp tug on the rope from the diamond dog and out from the tent tumbled a grey coated unicorn mare with a black mane..although that's what she appeared to be at first glance, when fluttershy got a look at her sides she was shocked to also see a pair of wings on her back,

the apparent alicorn was pulled to the front of the pit, illuminating her features more allowing fluttershy to see her pink iris surrounding her slowly shrinking pupil and the tired expression she wore on her face, this quickly changed to one of horror once she noticed both her and Alphonse in the pit "by your shocked look I assume you won't do this willingly?" the diamond dog asked the alicorn, "of coarse not..before it was just animals, while I knew they were in pain I was thankfully ignorant of what they were screaming" she replied "well I don't really blame you for feeling that way, personally I find the whole thing disgusting, but unfortunately it appears to be the only way to keep my followers under control." the diamond dog said, suddenly both of his paws grabbed tightly onto her flanks, making the alicorn gasp quietly as his fingers reached two small scars trailing from her flanks leading all the way to her horn, he then reached back with one paw and pulled the cloak so that the circle with a burn in the centre was covering her horn and the rest of the cloak was covering her eyes, he then returned his paw to her flank and the scar began to glow a very light purple "please...isn't there another way?" the alicorn asked as a tear rolled down her check and fell to the ground "there is...but I can't figure out how it works and I hate myself for this..I'm sorry for all of this...I know that helpless feeling you have all too well," he said as her horn began to glow the same purple colour until it became almost blinding to fluttershy who closed her eyes tight.

Twilight and ed, watched the whole thing from behind a nearby rock, edward couldn't believe what he was seeing, the dog like creature was using that winged unicorns body as an alchemical array and by the looks of that transmutation circle... when the light from the spell began to get blindingly bright Ed made a split second decision "TWILIGHT NOW!" he yelled and jumped into the pit with twilight following close behind, after landing in the pit he ran up to his ash covered brother "al?" he asked as he poked him gently with his hoof and breathed a sigh of relief when al slowly opened his eyes "i knew you'd come" he said weekly before he was lifted up and placed on his brothers back, twilight suddenly yelled at them "alight everypony gather round me! Personally I'd like to get out of here before we're roasted alive" upon hearing this Ed carried Al over to twilight and fluttershy, as he walked he felt that his back was more uncomfortable than before, most likely due to the fact that he was carrying his malnourished winged pony of a brother on his back, after reaching twilight he noticed her horn starting to glow slowly becoming brighter, looking up however he noticed the winged unicorn from before, her horn sparking signalling the start of an alchemical reaction.

twilights concentration on her spell was broken when she felt a gust of warm wind knock her to the ground as the light from above became as bright as the sun.


	6. update

Update

ok i'm sure your all wondering where i've gone and what i've been doing for the past few months, well collage stuff, boring collage stuff, but thats nearly over now so I want to tell you all something,

no I am not giving up on this story instead I am going to heavily edit the chapters I have made so far to make them better, you will notice throughout the chapters the characters dialogue was erratic and poorly thought out most notably during chapter four with twilight and Edward, I had ideas for were I wanted the story to go and I guess I sacrificed dialogue quality and the characters believability in order to get to that as quickly as possible, this led to characters having seemingly random outbursts of emotion and dialogue that never really made sense in relation to the characters, and what I have planned plot wise simply can't be supported if these mistakes are not erased and replaced with better dialogue and actions,

spacing that s also something I need to work on,

anyway hopefully over the next few months I will be going over chapters and re uploading them with improvements,

oh and sorry for ending last chapter on a cliffhanger and considering it will probobly be a few months before I continue this, I might as well tell you what's going to happen in chapter 6 the real one even though it will probobly be marked as chapter 7 due to this chapter taking up a slot.

If you don't want to know this I'll put what s going to happen a few spaces down so you can exit

ok I think this maybe far..no not far enough

OK hopefully this will be far enough anyway twilight and co escape from the pit all fine and dandy and ed gets a new article of clothing.


End file.
